


Departures

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo's unmoveable objections meet the irresistable force that is Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/), Challlenge #196, "Laid Bare".

His uncertainty was peeled off along with his black silk gloves.

His doubt vanished as eager hands slid off his robes and a hungry mouth brought him unexpected and undreamed-of pleasure.

His fear melted away as Goku covered his body with kisses and slowly, gently, lovingly entered him.

Then there was almost nothing left but their naked bodies moving together, hearts pounding, the moans escaping his mouth playing harmony to the moans that filled his ears.

Almost.

His denial departed as his body shuddered in release.

Gold eyes locked onto violet, seeing everything.

"I love you too, Sanzo," Goku whispered.


End file.
